Molly's Sweet Revenge!
by Gizmo Burns
Summary: When Buster gets picked on by two High School punks, He goes and gets Molly for help, And she then realizes who these two bullies are from her past.


**Molly's Sweet Revenge!**

Buster Baxter was walking across the street playing with his harmonica, When all of a sudden …Two High school Punks! Walked over to where he was standing at. One of them was a girl who looked just like a bear, The other was a boy who look just like a dog while wearing a toboggan on his head. The girl bear went up to him and said.

"Well lookie here, A big eared twerp with a harmonica."

The dog boy said.

"I bet It's his favorite toy."

He then quickly snatch right out of his hands, And told him before destroying it with his foot.

"AWWW...I Broke the baby's little Toy!"

Buster who was now filled with sadness and had tears in his eyes. As the two bullies both begin to laugh at him, The girl bear then says to him.

"Trust me long ears we're doing you a favor, Someone's got to take that stupid awful harmonica away from you. Because you can't play It!"

Suddenly, The boy dog bully said to the girl bear.

"Come on, Let's beat it."

Right before they went walking off, The girl bear told Buster.

"Catch you later...LOSER!"

As poor Buster was now trying to wipe his tears away. He suddenly get's an Ideal! Moments later...He goes right over to Molly MacDonald's house, he first knocks on  
the door, And Molly herself answers it. She opens the door and says.

"Buster? What do you want?"

As he was wiping a tear off, He then tells her.

"Molly...I need your help, I need you and your friends to beat up two big thugs for me. I'll pay with all my all of my allowance money."

She then invites him to come inside.

"Here Come in, Tell me what happen?"

As the two were both going downstairs to Molly's hangout, She then says while

"Here, Take a seat on this bean bag. Now tell me what's going on?"

Buster now tells her what happen to him.

"Well, I was walking over to the The Sugar Bowl. When these two older jerks went up to me and broke my favorite harmonica and they also made fun of me."

Molly while she was about to take a sip of some tea in a mug, then says to him.

"What did these two older kids looked like?"

He then tells her.

"Well, One of them was a girl with long black hair and she wore a green shirt with two holes in her jeans, And the other  
was a boy with long hair and wore a toboggan."

Suddenly...Molly then drops and breaks the mug that she was holding, Realizing now who the two bullies were. They were the same bullies who  
picked on her and called her Muffin Head! from her Kindergarten days. Molly who then tells Buster.

"Sit there and don't move! I'll be right Back!"

She now goes upstairs to call the rest of The Tough Customers, She first calls Binky Barnes and he picks up the phone.

Binky on the other line said.

"Hello?"

Molly on the other line said to him.

"Binky, I need you to meet me at The Sugar Bowl and bring Slink and Rattles with You!"

She quickly hangs up her telephone from the kitchen and goes back downstairs, And she then says to Buster.

"Don't Worry, We'll get these jerks for you!"

Now at the Sugar Bowl, Molly says to the other three before eating a French fry.

"Tough Customer's, I call this meeting for order. There's these two creeps that need to be taking care of if you get my drift."

Slink said while eating a hamburger.

"So, Who are these creeps and what do they needed to be taking care of?"

Molly told him.

"There two High Schoolers I once knew from my past."

Binky quickly whispers to Slink's ear and tells him.

"There the one's who called her muffin head when she was five years old."

Suddenly, Molly after hearing those words from Binky's mouth quickly grabs his shirt and said.

"What did you say Barns?!"

Binky who was now frightening to death, told her.

"Uh...Nothing."

Rattles then said while drinking a chocolate milkshake.

"But how are we going to beat up two High Schoolers? There bigger than us, Plus they'll kick our Butts!"

Molly was now thinking up of a plan.

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
